


Percy's Lip Piercing

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Smut, punk! percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: Percy's styles gets a little darker, and with it comes a lip piercing that drives Annabeth crazy.





	Percy's Lip Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my one and only smutty fic and it had haunted me for years. Enjoy

It blew Annabeth's mind how incredibly subtle her boyfriend's transformation had been. The tattoo was necessary and she'd grown to accept it. She barely noticed his clothes getting darker and darker; he'd always opted to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But recently he'd gone for the blacker more gray ones and his jeans were a tad bit tighter.

 The piercing was the one that did it though. It'd been a stupid bet between him and Jason on a drunken night out. No one thought he'd actually do it, but he was intoxicated enough to pierce a silver ring through the corner of his lower lip.

 His mother had almost had a heart attack. But the ring had stayed after he saw the effect it had on Annabeth. Gods, how she liked to bite down on that round piece of metal.

 Soon enough Percy had gone from a simple skater boy look to making every single one of the girls at her school drool whenever he came to pick her up in his recently acquired bike. She loved every second of it. He was still the same old goofy Percy but with an edge. As if that dark side that terrified her had managed to balance itself out enough with his usual care-free personality to make it endearing and intoxicated in the best of ways.

 He was attractive before. Now, he drove her completely crazy.

 "Someone's a little impatient," he murmured against her lips. 

She'd pinned him to his bed the minute she'd come into his bedroom, thank goodness his parents weren't expected to get home in over two hours. He let her feel him up and enjoyed having her knees press into the side of his hips. She didn't need a makeover to drive _him_  crazy. 

"Off," she order after a while, and soon he lay shirtless beneath her. 

 He loved how shamelessly her eyes traveled up and down his bare chest, it made her not having her against him unbearable. It was his turn to pin her down.

 He locked his mouth to hers and soon she had giving into her guilty habit of biting that on that little metal loop. He'd giving into  _his_ habit of tugging at the hem of her blouse and securing his hands on her ass.

 "How long until your parents get home?" She managed to asked as he kissed her neck.

 "I don't care"

 "Percy!" She wasn't risking Sally walking in on them, not even if she did already feel like she was going to burst into flames. "How long?"

 He locked eyes with her and teasingly brushed his knuckles against the inside of her thigh. "Long enough." 

 Her worries were complete shoved away once his fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper to her frustratingly short shorts. He gently laid her down so that now he was the one standing over her, and grabbed her ankles; pulling her exactly under him in one swift motion. 

She didn't stand a chance. 

 Her breath hitched when he slowly pulled her shirt up so that her black laced bra was in plain view. It was painful how he took his time, kissing the inside of her breast and nibbling the latch undone. Once her chest was completely exposed, he painted a trail of kisses all the way down her hip. 

His hands were now comfortably resting beneath her upper thighs and the on piece of clothing seemed like one piece too much for Percy. Finally placing his head between her legs he pulled at her panties with his teeth and finished the job with his thumbs, neatly sliding them off her ankles.

 He started with his tongue leaving her in a fit of shivers by the time he got two fingers in. When he started to pump she thought her climax might pull her apart, her heels were digging painfully hard against his bare back but he continued hitting the spots he knew would fulfill her necessity.

 "Percy!" It was a harsh whisper he knew meant she was there. 

He pulled out his fingers and licked her taste off. Seeing her like this was enough to make his own arousal much more prominent. He kissed her face as she tried desperately hard to catch her breath again.

 When she was done seeing stars she looked straight into those mesmerizing green eyes and knew she wasn't done quite yet. She reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Sure enough, there was a condom there. 

 "I think you're a little bit too clothed, Seaweed Brain" 

 

 As it turned out, Sally and Paul decided to take the night off and didn't return until much later once Annabeth and Percy were far too deep into their post-sex slumber.

 Annabeth had fallen asleep smiling at the sight of the tattooed covered arm embracing her and the pierced lip touching her forehead.


End file.
